So Sure That He Knows
by Devil of My Family
Summary: From the day when he was left alone in the storm to be found by his brothers, Wolfram learned not to trust anyone so easily. It was pure irony that he fell in love with someone whose trust doesn't have to be gained. Preseries/Yuuram


This is my first story in... I don't even know... that I post here. Even I thought I would write a Supernatural fic but it seems I'm ready to do something... different for a change. THIS IS MY FIRST KKM FIC!

I wrote with this Word Pad, point out the mistakes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, even though I really wish that I did.

* * *

"Mother?"

Lady Cheri turned around at the sound of her second son's voice. Conrad was standing in the doorway, looking as worried as the woman did. She knew that Conrad was thinking of the same thing. He was smart, training to be a soldier, and this was a matter he cared about more than almost anything else. A lightning flashed as the storm outside raged on and the worry on the queen's face deepened.

"He's not back yet," she said, her voice full of motherly concern. There was no point in trying to hide it from Conrad even if he was so young to worry about stuff like this, he would see through the lie. "They sent a letter... He should have been here hours ago... I mean, they could have left late or something because of the storm... but..."

"I'll go look for him."

Cheri bowed her head and Conrad could almost see the inner battle that went through her mind. A part of her, a strong part, wanted to find her youngest who had been visiting his father and uncle in the von Bielefeld estate. She knew that if something had really happened Conrad was already the best person to find the possibly missing child. But another part of her screamed her second son's age to her over and over again. She had an army under her control, she could send every single soldier to find her little boy...

But...

"Take Gwendal with you," she finally said and Conrad knew there was no reason to argue. He made a little bow he doubted his mother saw and walked out of the room to find his older brother.

Conrad knocked but didn't bother to wait for a response when he reached the door of Gwendal's room. He thought he would find his brother taking care of some important matters conserning the country and was surprised to find the oldest of the three standing in front of the big window, staring out to the courtyard. The usual frown on his face was even deeper than usually which told Conrad he, too, was aware of the blond prince's delay.

"Mom wishes that we'd go together," Conrad simply said and wasn't surprised when Gwendal nodded. He followed Conrad out of the castle and to the stables where their horses were waiting, fully prepared. It was clear that Cheri wanted Wolfram home as soon as possible. "Do you think something's wrong with him?"

Gwendal turned to look at Conrad. The younger boy looked worried as any big brother would, and he was asking for reassurance from his own big brother. That very moment he didn't look much older than what Wolfram was. And Wolfram was young, untrained and innocent, completely uncapable of defending himself if it came down to it. It was then that Gwendal decided he would convince his mother to let Wolfram start his training. The world was already in war, things were looking bad, and Wolfram was the son of the queen of the other side. He was the perfect target to be used as a hostage and it almost physically hurt Gwendal to know that the humans were probably aware of this.

The long silence told Conrad that Gwendal didn't want to lie to him but didn't want to say the truth aloud either. There was a possibility, however small, that Wolfram was hurt. With a cloud in the back of his mind Conrad guided the horse out of the stable and got onto its back. Without further delay the two boys set off to find the youngest.

It was like every time the thunder roared that the young soldiers made the horses run even faster. They both knew that Wolfram wasn't actually afraid of storms but the thought of him being outside in this weather was unbeareble. If nothing was wrong then he was probably traveling in a carriage but before they saw it they wouldn't stop worrying.

To their dismay their worries were never eased. After two hours of riding in the rain that didn't seem to ease at all, they saw a small figure sitting on the side of the road, smartly enough away from the high trees. He didn't seem to hear the galloping horses for he didn't move at all until he heard two voices yelling his name. Even then he merely moved his head to see how the people who the voices belonged to came down from their horses and ran to him. The younger one kneeled down which surprised the little boy. The road was muddy, he would get all dirty. Mother wouldn't like that... Suddenly he felt two hands on his cheeks and was forced to meet the worried eyes of his little big brother. He blinked a couple of times as if he didn't understand what was asked of him when Conrad kept repeating "are you alright?"

"Wolfram!" Conrad said, a little louder this time as the blond boy didn't response in any way. "Wolfram, answer me! Are you hurt? Are you cold?" The last question was a bit unnecessary. It was clear that Wolfram was freezing, he was shivering all over. But he still didn't say anything and stubbornly tried to look anywhere else than Conrad in the eye.

"Wolfram." Gwendal had kneeled down, too, and gently made it clear to Conrad that he was taking over the situation. "Why are you alone?"

This seemed to bring some life back to Wolfram. His eyes widened and he bit his lip but he didn't dare to look away from Gwendal's hard stare. It seemed as if he didn't want to answer but it wasn't because he had done something wrong. No. Someone else had done something wrong and either Wolfram didn't want to admit that to himself or he wanted to protect the one who had done the mistake.

"Wolfram."

"He... He'll come back. He told me to wait here. He has to come back!" Wolfram's voice was breaking and it wasn't just the cold that was doing it. He was soaked to the bone but it was clear that he didn't want to move from the spot. "He'll come back."

Gwendal and Conrad looked at each other. Had Wolfram's father actually left his son, his oh, so young son, alone in a storm? How long had Wolfram waited? And did the man have any intention to come back at all?

"You'll get serisouly sick if you stay here. We have to get you home, we..."

"NO!" Wolfram yelled, his stubborness breaking through all the other emotions. "He'll come back and if I'm not here then... He has to come back! He promised, he said..."

"What did he say, Wolfram?" Gwendal asked. "What exactly did he say?"

Wolfram's eyes were big and even if the rain had made his face all wet the tears could still be seen. For a moment he just looked from Gwendal to Conrad and back again but then he dropped his gaze to the ground and his shoulders sagged. "He said 'wait here.'"

That was all the older two had to hear. Conrad picked up the now sobbing boy who didn't struggle or argue but didn't really do anything else either. He was completely limp and once Conrad was seated behind him on the horse he fell back to cry silently on his chest. It was hard to make sure that he didn't fall off the horse as he didn't hold onto anything and the journey back to the castle took quite a while longer than when they had been searching for Wolfram. That meant that it was almost morning when the three brothers finally came back to the castle.

"WOLFRAM!"

Wolfram wasn't crying anymore when his mother took him to her arms. He let her hug him and tried to take in some of the warmth of the woman who had only been in the rain for the last 30 seconds. Most of all he wanted to go to sleep and forget everything. Forget his father, forget the cold and the rain, forget the hours he had spent waiting for the wrong person to come for him.

The goldie locks was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even realize he was inside the castle before a towel was wrapped around him. Someone, most likely Lady Celi but Wolfram didn't care enough to look, took off his wet clothes and put a soft night gown on him. Then, finally, he found himself between the sheets of his soft bed and felt a gentle hand go through his hair. He let himself look around before the welcomed darkness took over and saw that Gwendal and Conrad were standing right behind his mother whose hand was now stroking his cheek.

And then he fell asleep.

"He's gonna pay for this..." the queen whispered once she was sure Wolfram couldn't hear her. "To leave a child like that... His own son! Oh, I'm gonna make him suffer!"

The older boys didn't say anything. Not even Conrad, who usually was the one who said they should first make sure they had all the facts right, said anything to disagree with his mother. All three of them stayed in the room the rest of the night, talking with hushed voices. When the sun was finally up enough to fill the room with its light, someone came to pick up Cheri and after giving not so light kiss on her youngest sons forehead she left to (at least partially) fill the shoes of a leader.

Wolfram didn't wake up for lunch which wasn't really surprising. His sleep was restless though and it took every ounce of will power of his big brothers not to wake him up because he did need his sleep. An hour before dinner time he calmed down and not long after that he opened his eyes, blinking at the light.

"Hey buddy," Conrad said quietly when he saw the young prince was awake. "How're you feeling?"

Wolfram looked at him and then at Gwendal, who had the most familiar frown on his face. He brought the blanked to his chin and the sigh he released was broken by an almost soundless sob. "It wasn't a dream...?"

"No," Gwendal said as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Conrad. "It wasn't."

"So he told me... to wait but... he wasn't coming back?"

"We could send a letter to ask if something has..." Conrad started to suggest but Wolfram shook his head.

"He told me to wait for you," he said, saying what he knew his brothers had already guessed. "He knew you'd come."

"Wolfram..."

"I knew, too," the child said. "The whole time I waited I knew that even if he didn't... You would. You didn't even have to promise me. You came anyway."

"Of course we did, we..."

"So maybe he didn't abonden me after all. Since he knew you would come he knew I'd be safe." Wolfram looked at his brothers as if waiting for them to confirm this. When neither one of the older ones said anything he lowered his eyes to the blanked and whispered: "Will I ever see him again?"

"Do you want to?" Gwendal asked. Conrad guessed from his tone that if Wolfram did want to see his father again Gwendal would all but drag him out of his mansion to the Blood Pledge Castle.

"He's my father."

"Yes, but do you?"

"I don't know."

"Wolfram, what he did was wrong," Gwendal said. "I doesn't matter if he knew we'd come, it's still not okay to leave a child in a storm. Anything could have happened to you. So whatever excuses you're making up, don't. Don't assume anything before we know what his reason was. And there are not many reasons that are good enough to do what he did."

Wolfram sneezed then and shivered a bit even with the blanket. He put his arms around himself and looked so misarable that it broke the other two's hearts.

He hadn't seen or heard from his father after that. He didn't want to know if his mother or brothers had found out what his reason was.

"And that is why I didn't invite him to the wedding," Wolfram finished the story that had brought tears to the eyes of the boy that would become his husband in less than 48 hours. Wolfram didn't know at what point his own tears had started to roll on his cheeks. He hadn't even thought about his father before Yuuri had, with an innocent look on his face, asked if Wolfram had remembered to invite him to the wedding.

"I'm so sorry..." Yuuri whispered.

"It's okay," Wolfram dismissed. "You didn't know."

"I know I didn't... I just... I'm so sorry you had to grow up without him," Yuuri said.

"Yeah..." A silence fell between the blonde and the double black. Then Wolfram sighed. "You know, since that day I've learned not to trust anyone so easily. If my own father can do something like that then..."

"...how could a stranger be trustworthy?" Yuuri finished for Wolfram. "And that's why you were so angry at Conrad. Right?"

Wolfram lifted his other shoulder as if he hadn't thought about it that way. But yes, that was most likely true. Conrad's so called betrayal had seemed so big in the little boy's eyes because never in his wildest nightmares had he thought his brothers, either of them, would lie to him in any way. His world had all but shattered. His soft and cute side had almost disappeared and no one had seen it for years.

And then Yuuri had come to the picture. His big heart, the way he showed trust to people he had known for just hours, the smile that appeared on his face during the most unappropriate times (a.k.a everything that made the king look wimpy in Wolfram's eyes) had burned a soft spot in Wolfram's heart that was filled with the unconditional love he felt for the wimp of a king. Yuuri basically completed Wolfram, in more ways than one. The king had also brought Greta in Wolfram's life, his beautiful daughter that had been a big ball of joy ever since Yuuri and his fiancé had finally announced the wedding day. From that day on Wolfram would finally officially be her father. The not anymore so little brunette had brought up a side of Wolfram that the people who had watched him grow had thought to be lost forever.

On top of all this Yuuri had showed Wolfram, once and for all, that not all humans were bad. There were those with pure hearts, those who didn't kill, those who wanted peace and didn't see Mazoku as evil beings. In fact, most of them were like this. And those who didn't already trust the demons were convinced by 27th Maou. Finding out this had lead to the fact that Wolfram had slowly but surely started to rebuild his relationship with Conrad. To others this development looked like something that had been bound to happen at some point, in fact it seemed kinda random, but it wasn't. Wolfram wanted it to happen, he was working on it as hard as he could. Working on forgetting the fact that Conrad had lied to him, trying to understand the reasons behind the lie. Because, whether he would admit or not, he had missed his little big brother all these long years.

Wolfram's world was almost complete now.

Almost.

Suddenly Wolfram felt two arms around him. Yuuri put his jaw on his shoulder and looked up to the green eyes, trying to put all the love he felt to this one look. "I'll never leave you alone. Anywhere," he promised quietly.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know."

"Wolfram..."

"I love you, too."

And he did. But he had lied. For he had invited his father to the wedding. He had sent three pidgeons to find him. But no answer had come. He wasn't among the guests. Lord Valtorana von Bielefeld hadn't mentioned his brother with one word when he had arrived to the castle, ready to witness the proudest moment of his family's history since the days of the original king.

And still, few hours before he was supposed to walk altar to start his life together with the king, Conrad and Gwendal found Wolfram from the very spot they had found him all those years ago. He was sitting on his horse, looking far away to the distance.

"Mother sent us to find you," Conrad said.

"I knew she would."

"We should go back," Gwendal said.

"Yeah. Let's," Wolfram replied and turned his horse to leave. Then, surprising both of his older brothers completely, he smiled. "I knew you'd come."

Four hours later he shared his first kiss with Yuuri as husband and husband. With his brothers standing beside him, clapping like all of the other guests, he finally felt like his world was complete.


End file.
